


Retrieval

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retreat seems like the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #448: Mistaken.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Retrieval

~

Harry was trying not to panic. “Let’s go. If this guy’s boss shows up, we’re in serious trouble, and we’ve no backup—”

“Right.” Malfoy glanced at the proprietor. “Although we should Obliviate him first, otherwise he can identify us.” 

Harry sighed. He didn’t like it, but it made sense. “All right. Do you want me to do it?” 

“I’ll do it. We don’t want to mistakenly erase too much.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ll have you know I aced Obliviation—”

Ignoring him, Malfoy pointed his wand at the proprietor. “ _Obliviate_! Right,” he said a moment later. “It’s done. Let’s go.” 

~

Once they were out of Knockturn Alley, Harry relaxed. “That could’ve been bad.” 

“We still have a problem,” said Malfoy. “Where should we keep Mother’s artefact?”

Harry sighed. “Definitely not the Ministry.” 

“I’ve someplace safe at my flat.”

Harry coughed. “I’d prefer one of us keep it on us.” 

Malfoy shrugged. “Fine, I will.” He huffed. “And this time, maybe we’ll be able to track it better.” 

“Let’s hope.” As they walked past shops, Harry saw Malfoy eyeing him. He smiled. If he wasn’t mistaken, Malfoy was checking him out. “So…drink?”

Malfoy hummed. “I could use one. Lead on.” 

~


End file.
